


Grenade

by Bxanie



Series: MaeMusicMelody Appreciation week [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Minor Violence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan and Ruby finally talk after all that has happened between them.[ Part of MaeMusicMelody appreciation week. ]





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



> Before I start, this fic is a semi-sequel to my version of prompt 25. Shattered. This fic can be read as a standalone fic but I do recommend reading the first part as well

Kanan and Ruby still barely spoke. Despite them supposedly making up. Ruby came to visit her more often though, Kanan just didn’t say a word to her. Well it was better than the conversations Kanan and Mari had - silent glares

 

Kanan grew a lot closer to Dia instead, It also felt like they were the ones dating instead and well...Ruby was _jealous_ of that. She was jealous of her own sister spending more time with Kanan than she was.

 

She shouldn’t feel like that however, she _cheated_ on Kanan. Yet seeing her with Dia.. It _shattered_ her. It wasn’t even that bad either! Her sister and Kanan just talked more not like they were going out on dates. Kanan just helped with student council work more. Yet, it made Ruby so upset to see Kanan spend more time with Dia. So she made up her mind. She would get her act together and the two of them would get back together!

 

Kanan would forgive her. Kanan loved her, right? Yeah she did! She had told her many, many times. She gave her those warm hugs and just held onto her all night when she came over. Whenever they made love she would keep asking if she was okay. Kanan _loved_ her a lot.

 

So why? Why did Ruby cheat on her? Was Mari really that attractive? No. It wasn’t that Kanan wasn’t good enough. Perhaps it was the thrill of doing something that she wasn’t supposed to. The thrill of doing something rebellious, but it cost her greatly. Kanan was _really_ unhappy.

 

“Ruby-chan?” Ruby was shook out of her thought process by a hand on her shoulder and that familiar voice calling out to her.

 

It was Kanan. Her voice wasn’t empty like it had been before, It had her usual beat in, happy and excited, as if nothing had ever occurred between the two at all. Kanan was being so nonchalant suddenly.

 

“Do you think we could meet up after school today? In the clubroom? It should be empty, ‘cause of the rain and all. I want to talk to you about something. Just the two of us.”

 

What was happening? Kanan was talking to her again? Normally? Asking her out? Did she want to give them a second chance? Did she want to go on dates again? That was just a dream right?

 

“O-Okay.”

 

Kanan was gone as fast as she had appeared, quickly joining Dia in the hallway and walking to class with her. Ruby narrowed her eyes at them, feeling jealousy form in her stomach.

* * *

 

 

Ruby couldn’t focus on class at all, her heart beating way too fast for her to concentrate. The minutes were ticking by slowly and the redhead swore the clock was stuck on the same time for ages.

 

Eventually, the bell rung and Ruby couldn't get out of class faster, pushing her books into her bag and rushing out of the classroom quickly. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping over her feet as she did. It didn’t matter. Her mind was set. She had to get to Kanan as quickly as she could if she wanted a second chance.

 

She arrived there in time, Kanan stepping into the room behind her and closing the door that lead to the gym, giving them privacy. They were all alone, rain pouring down outside the only noise in the room. The atmosphere was kind of eerie. It reminded Ruby of that one time Kanan and Mari had fought after the…. _accident_. Kanan still had a pretty bad wound on her forehead, bandaid covering it up.

 

The older girl dropped her bag on the table but didn’t choose to take a seat, she remained standing, hands balled into fists. Ruby was a bit wary after seeing that….was this really about going on dates? Kanan seemed to have different plans.

 

“What did you want to talk you about, Kanan-chan?” Ruby started, hesitantly.

 

“I’ll just come out and say it.” Ruby had been facing Kanan’s back before but the girl turned on her heel and she could now see just how terribly angry her ex looked. Oh. Oh shit.

 

“Could you...stop looking at Dia and I with disgust please?!?” Okay that was unexpected for sure. What did she mean?!? She hadn’t?!? Right?!? She thought she didn’t?!?

 

“What do you mean Kanan-chan?” Ruby stepped back a little, slightly scared by the tone in Kanan’s voice. She was being way too forceful and angry - those fists were scary too.

 

“I see the way you look at Dia now that we’re hanging out more! Just /stop/. It’s creeping both of us out.” Kanan said, looking down at the ground and biting her lip roughly.

 

Her balled fists were shaking. Ruby knew for sure that this wasn’t a conversation about them making up. No, perhaps Kanan just wanted to start more problems instead. Cause more ruckus? Put more distance between the two of them.

 

“But Kanan-chan. I just want to go on dates again. Can’t we go on dates? You’ve only been hanging with onee-chan lately. It makes Ruby very sad.” Ruby fiddles with the strap of her bag. Was that the right thing to say?

 

It wasn’t.

 

Ruby heard a very loud noise and stepped to the side slightly to avoid whatever it was that was coming towards her.

 

Kanan kicked over a nearby chair, sending it in Ruby’s direction. The sudden action caused the younger girl to jump up in surprise and squeal. That barely missed her and Ruby didn’t know if that was intentional or not - that it missed her that is.

 

“Who are _you_ to demand dates from me now?!? I wasn’t good enough for you right?!? You wanted Mari sooooo _fucking_ badly!” Kanan brought her fist down against the whiteboard, pounding it several times in anger, her knuckles white as snow.

 

“I would do anything for you!”

 

 **Slam**.

 

“I would jump in front of a train for you!”

 

**Slam**

 

“I would take a bullet straight through my brain!”

 

 **Slam**.

 

“I would go through all of this pain for _you._ For _you!_ It was _all_ for _you!_ But not even for a second will you consider doing the same thing for me! So _no_ Ruby. We _can’t_ go on dates! I don’t _ever_ want to go on a date again!”

 

Double slam and Kanan came to a halt, her hand completely red from the pounding. She was panting when she grabbed her bag and made her way towards her door to leave, her point had been made.

 

It took a few seconds to take everything in for Ruby. Tears had formed in her eyes and started flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks and falling off her chin. Soon the sobs followed and then she was bawling, the reality of the situation settling in. Ruby had _cheated_ on her, done the _worst_ thing imaginable in a relationship.

 

“Go _fuck_ Mari. Since you’re apparently ready to go to such lengths as to lie to me to do so. I _loved_ you Ruby, but I can’t live a lie. I can’t live with the fact that you might be cheating on me again. I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

Kanan opened the door and stepped out, slamming the door behind her in anger.

 

She left behind a very, very confused and heartbroken Ruby, who hugged her knees and started sobbing into them loudly. She sank into the corner of the clubroom, hiding away from everyone - from everything. The only thing filling her ears was the quick downpour of rain on the roof. improve her mood. After all….

  
Kanan was gone and she wasn’t coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kanan and Ruby are angsty lol


End file.
